


From the Earth to the Morgue

by Tylerdunsef



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Will be added - Freeform, for now, its good, more characters soon, pls just read it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylerdunsef/pseuds/Tylerdunsef
Summary: This is my first fic so please go easy on me!Gerard Way is not having a good day. It was supposed to be a normal day, but by the end of it, the barrel of a gun was pressed to his head. How did he get into this situation? He doesn't know. All he does know, is that things are about to get very, very interesting.





	From the Earth to the Morgue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic ever, and I'm super excited about it! So if you are reading this note, thank you for taking interest and reading this! I'm hoping to make this a chaptered fic! Okay, I'll say more at the end, please enjoy!
> 
> Work Title- Desert Song by My Chemical Romance  
> Chapter Title - We Need To Talk by Waterparks

It was supposed to be a normal day. It really was, and so far, it had not been. If Gerard was a religious man, he’d think the gods were trying to smite him with a series of bad events. It started the minute he woke up, when he woke up to his cat pawing his legs with such force she broke skin. As he got up, he realized that she had ripped up the bottom of his sheets, leaving him upset but with no time to dwell, he still had to get ready for work. He stood up and stumbled across the small studio apartment to his even smaller bathroom to brush his teeth and start his day. Once he was done with that, he walked into the kitchen and popped toast into the toaster and turned around to start his coffee. He picked up his phone to check through his morning notifications and saw some tweets about bullshit news that just pissed him off. In his preoccupation ranting and raving to his cat about the tweets, he didn't notice the toaster was taking longer than normal to pop until he smelled something burning. Gerard turned around to find that his toast had burned and his coffee had gone mostly cold. With most of his time allotted, “before work me time” wasted, he trashed the coffee and toast and decided to just skip breakfast all together. It wasn’t even 9 in the morning and it was already off to a shitty start. With no other choice but to get going, Gerard was forced to brush it off and start his commute to work.

Work was shitty too, it’s not like he didn't expect it to be. Working at a call center didn't exactly scream Gerard Way, but money is money. His real dream was to make comics, publish his arts and creative mind. The call center didn't exactly support creativity, he followed a script, the same script for every call, every day, all year. They never changed it. Understandable, he supposed, you don't change what works, but boring nonetheless. He meandered his way through work, nothing much to do as the calls were few and far between today. It was an average day at work, but coupled with his morning, today was going in the direction he had hoped to avoid. Honestly, was one good day out of the whole month too much to ask for? He didn't think so. At least today was payday, that was something to look forward to. He could finally buy some more groceries and replace the sheets his cat so rudely shredded earlier in the morning. Sidetracked thoughts aside, Gerard realized that his shift was almost over, and with that, he slowly began packing up his stuff in an effort to waste as much time as possible so that he could clock out, get his check, and get the hell out of there. When the time finally hit, he clocked out and bid the fish on his desk goodbye. 

After the day he has had, all Gerard wanted to do was have a nice afternoon. He needed to go to the bank and deposit his check before going to the store, so he departed work and started his walk to the bank. With his headphones in and music keeping his stray thoughts away, Gerard made it to the bank in little to no time at all. When he walked in, he was greeted with the fairly long line he had expected, unfortunately. So he took one earbud out, turned up his music, and settled into line with his phone out, buying time. Some time passes and right as Gerard is about to move up to second in line, shouting starts. Then he sees a gun. Today is just not Gerard's day.

“EVERYBODY GET ON THE GROUND!” one of the apparent robbers exclaims, while the other rone is shouting . Everyone around him immediately hits the floor, but not him. It takes him almost a whole minute to actually register what is happening, but by the time he does, the situation has escalated. When he finally lifts his eyes from his shoes, the cold barrel of a handgun meets his temple. 

“What the fuck did I say asshole?” says the robber, “Get on the fucking ground”. At the same time that Gerard exclaimed, “Please don't shoot!”. As Gerard made his way to his knees, he looks up and makes eye contact with the criminal, and the offender quickly retreated. Gerard looked up again in confusion and watched the robber’s face as recognition crossed his eyes. The robbers looked at each other, then him, and then quickly bolted from the building.

Nobody ever said that Gerard way was a smart man, and this is why. He got his dumb ass of the ground, and he followed the robbers out from the building. They went into the back alley, and he trailed from a “safe” distance, listening in on their conversation. It sounded like one of them was on the phone, as it was a two-way conversation, and he could only hear one voice. 

“No” Gerard heard the robber say, the one who had put the gun to his head. “I know, I know, I’m sorry boss!” he said. “No! Please let me explain?.....Yeah, it was him….yes, it was Gee”. Wait, what the fuck. The criminal knew his name, let alone nickname? How? He only saw his face! This makes no sense. He continued to listen. “Yes, I know….no, I don't think he knows...nope...ok, alright. Goodbye Mr. Iero.”

Iero. That made no sense, that was Gerards high school sweetheart. Frank Iero. He was the only person beside Mikey that he loved enough to allow him to...call him...Gee. That was weird, the robber had called him boss. How would that work? Last he heard from Frank, he was a successful businessman, not running criminals around? Gerard ducks back out into the street and out of the alley before Frank’s apparent henchmen noticed him. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contact list until he stumbles across the name he was looking for. “Frankie” with two heart emojis next to it that he never had the heart to change. It was time to pay Frank a long overdue phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, well if you made it this far, I really hope you liked it! My chapters will hopefully get just a tad bit longer as I progress through the fic, and hopefully y'all will stick around for that! Please leave kudos and comments! I love talking to people! Tell me what I did good, what I did wrong! I'm always up for suggestions!
> 
> I am also looking for someone to beta this for me, so if that's something you're interested in, please let me know! my Twitter is @sadghoul19, feel free to drop into my dms if you want to know more! Thanks again everyone!


End file.
